SIX FLAGS DBZ ADVENTURE
by Blscc4
Summary: A HILARIOUS FAN FIC OF THE DBZ CHARACTERS GOIN TO SIX FLAGS DURING THE CELLGAMES ERA.
1. LAZY RIVER

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN DBZ YOU FUCK BAGS

**This is a RANDOM retarded story of how the dbz characters go to Six Flags. Takes place during the days they have left before the Cell Games. RATED M Enjoy!**

**SIX FLAGS DBZ ADVENTURE**

Goku,Vegeta and Future Trunks were currently waiting on the line for Lazy River.

Vegeta: KAKAROT why the fuck did you have to come up with a stupid fucken idea of going to six flags. I don't go to theme parks I AM A PRINCE!!!

Goku: AWW Veggie cheer up it will be fun.

Vegeta: DONT FUCKEN CALL ME VEGGIE YOU FUCKEN CUNT FACE

Trunks began to get slightly embarrassed at how his father was acting.

Goku: Come on Vegeta even Piccolo came.

Just then Piccolo walked by

Piccolo: I only came because Gohan asked me to.

Piccolo then walked away and sat under a tree and began floating which scared many people.

One kid began to poke Piccolo with a stick.

Jeremy: Mommy look at this giant Pickle

He continued to poke Piccolo and he snapped

Piccolo: GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!

Jeremy: Holy shit the Pickle talked

Piccolo: IM not a fucken Pickle

Piccolo the fired a special beam cannon at the kid destroying him.

Trunks: Well that was disturbing.

Vegeta: You know Kakarott sometimes I get the feeling Piccolo is gay and he wants to Butt Rape Gohan ahahhahahahahahahha.

Goku: Vegeta why would you say that?

Vegeta: Because hes looking at Gohan over their who is in shorts buying some snacks and playin with his BALLZ YOU IMBECILE.

Goku then glanced over Piccolo who seemed to be enjoying himself.. Vegeta then burst out laughin and so did Trunks.

Vegeta: hahahahhahahaah omg What a fag hahahahahahahahah.

Vegeta: Well I know I'm keeping him away from Trunks.

Trunks: Don't worry dad if that Gay Fruit cake gets near me I'll chop his dick off with my sword.

Trunks smiled wildly revealing his sword.

Goku forgot about Gohan and then realized they were almost on the ride.

Goku: Hey the lines getting shorter its almost our turn.

Goku: Hey Vegeta why do you still have your socks on? Loosen up a little take them off

Vegeta: I will not Kakarott a Saiyan Prince never reveals his feet!!

Just then Trunks held Vegeta from behind and Goku procceded to take off his socks.

Vegeta: What are you doing Trunks oh thats it NO MORE PORNO'S

Trunks:(DAMMM IT)

Goku: Their was that so... omg WTF

Vegeta had green fungus under his toenail and his feet looked as tho they were ancient.

A teenage boy behind them noticed the smell as well.

Teenage Boy: DUDE YOUR FEET SMELL LIKE ASS. PUT SOME GARBAGE BAGS OVER THEM OR SOMETHIN.

Vegeta: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PUNK.

Teenage Boy: WOORD DOG YOU STARTING SHIT IT AINT MA FAULT THAT YO FEET SMELL LIKE MY ASS CRACK WHEN I TAKE A SHIT.

Vegeta listened no more

Vegeta: You want to make fun of me fuck face thats it FINAL FLASH!!

The boy was no more.

Goku: Well anyways don't worry Vegeta the water will clean your feet.

Worker: Next!!

Goku: Oh its our turn YAY!!!!

Goku began jumping up and down like a school girl.

Goku went on the raft and began floating down the river.

Followed by Trunks. Then it was Vegetas turn.

Worker: Sir please calmy lay down on the raft

Vegeta: DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS

Worker: OK sir did you take your medication today?

Vegata: Don;t mock me fool.

Worker: Ok sir just please get on the raft so we can move the line.

The people behind him were growing impatient.

Man: Move your ass dip shit!!

Man 2: Come on Vagina face hurry up.

Then some random guys came buy riding a car and shouted

Random Guys: YOUR FEET SMELL LIKE ASS!!!!!

Vegeta: GRRR I HATE HUMANS

Vegeta then began riding down lazy river. He caught up to Goku who was enjoying himself.

Goku: OMG VEGGIE THIS IS SO MUCH FUN.

Goku then began splashing water on him

Goku: Splashy splashy!!

Vegeta: STOP THAT YOU CLOWN.

Goku: Vegeta you really need to loosen up Goku said before he jumped off his raft onto Vegeta knocking them both into the water

Goku: BONNNNNNZAIIIIIII!!!

Vegeta: Kakarott n-- offffff

Goku and Vegeta both began splashing in the water Goku then came up for air and dunked Vegetas head into the water.

Vegeta: Kakarott I swear to godd you'd better sto---

Vegeta was dunked again. Ahead in the front Trunks turned around to see Goku and Vegeta splashing around in the water.

Boy: Whos the retards you know them?

One boy asked Trunks

Trunks: HELL TO THE NO THOSE GUYS ARE SQUARESVILLE.

Trunks Waited for Vegeta and Goku to come out.

When they did Goku had a bloody nose.

Vegeta: I told you not to dunk me into the water!!

Goku: You didn't have to kick me in the nose with your ugly ass feet.

Vegeta: WHAT WAS THAT?!!

Goku: nothing nothing

Goku nose was already hurt he didnt want another beating.

Trunks then began laughin histerically.

Trunks: OMG Goku look your sons a fag.

Goku: WHAT?

Goku then looked over in the direction of Gohan and saw that Piccolo was sucking Gohan's dick.

Gohan: OHHHH OHHHH OHHHH

Piccolo: You like that don;t you you badd boy you (slurrrp slurrp).

Just went Gohan was ready to bust his load Goku landed beside them in SuperSaiyan Form.

SSJ Goku: DUDE THATS SO NOT COOL.

Gohan: YEA ITS NOT YOU JUST BLUE BALLED ME DAD.

Piccolo: Seriously Goku your a fucken COCK BLOCK.

SSJ Goku: WELL... YOUR SUCKING MY SONS MANHOOD!!!

Goku then punched Piccolo in the face which sent him flying into the rollercoaster.

Goku: I won't stand for gayness!!!!!!

SSJ Goku: I AM THE HOPE OF THE UNVIERSE THE ANSWER TO ALL STRAIGHT PEOPLE WHO CRY OUT FOR PUSSY. I AM GOKU AND I AM A QUEER KILLING

SUPERSAIYAN!!!!

Goku then launched a Kamehameha and destroyed Piccolo.

Gohan: DAD I CAN EXPLAIN... HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME I SWEAR

Goku: Its ok son everyone gets Mallested once in their life time. Like their was this one time Master Roshi drilled my ass man that was not pretty hahahahah.

EVERYONES SWEAT DROPPED.

Goku: Its true even Vegeta was raped by Freiza when he was little.

Vegeta: YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE!!!!

Goku: OOPS SORRY VEGGIE.

Vegeta: DONT CALL ME VEGGIE

Goku: Well onward to the roller coaster!!


	2. Roller Coaster Time

_**CHAPTER 2: Roller coaster Time**_

Trunks: Gee Goku don't you think you over did it by killing Piccolo?

Goku: No he was sucking my kids Manhood.

Goku, Vegeta and Trunks were now waiting on a line to the Superman ride. Gohan also joined them.

Vegeta: Kakarott today so far has been the worst day of my life!!!

Goku: Even worse then when Frieza raped you?

Vegeta: Uh I um er- shut up Kakarott.

Gohan was standing behind his friends when a random man approached him.

Man: Hey kid I've got some candy in my scary looking Truck. You want some.?

Gohan: Umm ok!

Trunks: Hey Goku were's Gohan going with that old man.

Goku turned around and his jaw dropped and saw Gohan getting in the car with some old man.

Goku: G-Gohan were the hell are you going.

Gohan: He has candy!!

The man grabbed him by his neck and forced him in then drove away.

Vegeta: AHAHAHAHAHA well looks like your sons not gonna be in the cell games.

Goku: What ever hes a fag anyways.

Goku Trunks and Vegeta finally got on the rollercoaster. They sat down next to each other and behind them sat none other than Frieza and King Cold.

Frieza: What are you fuck faces doing here?

Trunks: Hey didn't I kill you ass whole.

Frieza: So what this story makes no sense at all so I'm alive hows that?

Trunks:EH fuck you.

The ride began and Freiza stuck his finger in his mouth then gave Trunks a wet willy who sat in front of him.

Trunks: Hey wtf dude thats nasty.

KingCold then began to harras Vegeta.

KingCold: PSSST

Vegeta: What the hell do you want?

KingCold: I have a 9 inc her.

Vegeta:WHa what!!!

King Cold: I can satisy you more than Frieza.

The rollercoaster went up hill and then began going down hill. Goku grabbed Vegeta's hand in excitement.

Goku: OMG VEGGIE IM SO EXCITED

Vegeta: Err Kakarott get the fuck off my hand.

Then the rollercoaster went downhill and everyone screamed. Goku began screaming histerically and accidently grabbed onto Vegetas nuts.

Goku: OMG OMG OMG OMG

Vegeta: Uhh Kakarott stop grabbing my nuts!!!

When the ride was over Goku stepped out with another bloody nose.

Vegeta: Thats for throwing up on me.

Frieza: See ya later sexy

Frieza said to Trunks and slapped his ass.

Trunks then exploded into SuperSaiyan

SSJ Trunks: The gayness is over Frieza die!!!

He then fired a burning attack killing both aliens.

Goku:AKKWARD

Goku Vegeta and Trunks later met Chi Chi and Bulma along with Yamcha and the rest of the Z squad eating lunch.

Bulma: Their you guys are come on sit down eat.

Chi Chi: Hey weres Gohan?

Goku: Umm well you see I uh--

Vegeta: He's getting raped by an old man for a piece of candy ahahahahahahhaha.

Chi Chi: Wha-What

Chi Chi grabbed her Fryin pan and ran out of the Park. Vegeta then began eating his sandwich. He put it down for one second to go buy something to drink. While he was gone someone took a dump in his food.

Teenage Boy: Heres that smellly guys sandwich. This will teach him to kill our friends.

The boy then pulled down his pants and took a steaming dump right onto the wonder bread. The boy then put the sandwich back onto his plate.

Goku: Hey what did you do to his sandwich?

Teenage Boy: Uhh nothin I was just making sure its ummm... real bread ya thats it.

Goku: Oh ok you should have just said so.

Teenage Boy: (Man this guy is dumb).

Vegeta was currenlty ordering his drink.

Vender:What will ya have?

Vegeta: One space soda.

Vender: WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT.

Vender: What are you from the woods or somethin I've never heard of that.

Vegeta: (Damm earth) Ok fuck face give me a (WHATS IT CALLED AGAIN) Cake

Vender: You mean Coke?

Vegeta: Blast it yes!!!!

Vender: Ok her that will be 1 dollar and 25 cents please.

Vegeta: Yea fuck that.

Vegeta walked away not paying.

Vender: Hey you fucken hippie give me my money.

Vegeta sat down and took a bite of his sandwich.

Vegeta: Mhmmm crunchy but why does it smell so bad?

He opened his sandwich to see someones shit on his lettuce.

Vegeta: WTF MOTHER FUCKEN CUNT FUCKEN ((&())( PUSSY LICKEN TITTY FUCKING ASS GRABBING HORE FUCKING COCK SUCKING. (MORE WORDS WEVE NEVER HEARD OF BEFORE)

Vegeta got up this was it he was going to destroy SIX FLAGS.


	3. Vegeta gets butt raped

Chapter 3: Vegeta gets butt raped 

Goku: Hey Vegeta where are you going?

Vegeta: I'm going to fucken destroy this place!

Bulma: No Vegeta sit down you animal!

Vegeta: You know what FUCK YOU suck my dick

Vegeta then disappeared 

Trunks: Think we should go after him?

Goku: Na fuck that 

Yamcha: Yea I say we let him do what he wants who gives a shit 

Goku: Where the fuck do you come out of!

Yamcha: What do you mean I'm a character in DBZ

Goku: Shut the fuck up your not important 

Yamcha starts crying and runs away 

Meanwhile Vegeta was on a rampage blasting everyone in his way

Vegeta: HAHAHAHAH DIE MOTHER FUCKERS!

Vender: Hey crazy hippie you never gave me my money 

Vegeta: Here's your money bitch 

Vegeta kicks him in the nuts and sends him flying 

Suddenly some fat guy in an Elmo costume confronted Vegeta 

Elmo: Vegeta you look mad I think you need a time out elmo say!

Vegeta: Yea bitch well why don't I take that costume and shove it up your fat ass!

Elmo took of his costume to reveal some 40 yr old fat sweaty guy

Fat Sweaty Guy: Listen I work for 9 hrs a day for minimum wage don't fuck with me you pointy haired freak. 

Vegeta: Thats it!

Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 

Vegeta: DIEEEE

The man was killed 

Meanwhile Goku and the others were aware of what had happened 

Goku: Okay so maybe we should stop him.

Krillin: Okay any suggestions 

Trunks: Hey I say we tell Frieza to go butt rape my dad again 

Goku: But you killed him like 2 hrs ago

Trunks: Fuck

Trunks then kicks Krillin in the balls knocking him out for no reason 

Goku: Why d you do that

Trunks: It was fun

Goku: Really!

Goku and Trunks then begin beating the crap out of Krillin for no reason at all

Krillin: Why do I always get butt raped!

Goku: Ok time for the beef stew 

Goku pulled down his pants and took a crap on Krillins face 

Goku: Ah well that was fun. 

Trunks: Hell ya it was hahaha now what about Vegeta?

Frieza: Need my help?

Trunks: WTF dude why don't you stay dead!

Frieza: Because this fan fic makes no sense thats why

Goku: Fuck Frieza what do you want then

Frieza: Leave it to me I'll handle Vegeta

Vegeta was blowing up everything in sight 

Vegeta: HAHAHAHHAHA This is awesome 

He suddenly felt something sharp in his ass 

Vegeta: Huh wtf!

He turned around to find Frieza's cock in his ass.

Vegeta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU MOTHER FUCKER!

Frieza then rapped his tail around Vegeta's throat picked him up and continued to butt rape him 

Frieza: OOOOOO YEA WHO'S YOUR DADDY BITCH JUST LIKE WHEN I RAPED YOU WHEN YOU WERE 5 OH YEAAAAAAAAA

Vegeta: I fucken hate my life 

Vegeta said as he felt Frieza bust his load 

Frieza: Ah well Vegeta thanks for that I got to go now bye 

Goku and Trunks found Vegeta in feeble position sucking his thumb 

Trunks: Damn what happened to him?

Goku: (Shrugs shoulders)

Goku then walked over to Vegeta and pulled his pants down and took a dump on Vegeta's

Goku: Beeeeeeef steeeeww bitch!

Chi Chi suddenly appeared with Gohan next to her. He had a dildo up his ass

Gohan: Their was no candy ((

Vegeta: Glad someone's life is as shitty as mine

Goku: Gohan you gut butt raped again

Gohan: Yea that old guy and Mr. Piccolo double teamed me then they cum med in my mouth 

Goku:GODD DAM PICCOLO IMA GOING TO RIP HIS DICK OFFF

Goku then flew off looking for Piccolo

Chi Chi: Well who's up for the safari?

Vegeta: Oh fuck it why not

**Tune in for the next episode **


	4. Safari Madness

**CHAPTER 4: Safari Madness **

Chi Chi, Bulma Vegeta, Gohan,Krillin and Trunks were getting ready to go for the safari ride. Goku was off looking for Piccolo. 

Bulma: Come on guys theirs one more car left. Vegeta stop walking so slow.!

Vegeta was walking slow showing signs of anal pain. 

Vegeta: Listen women I just got my ass hammered cut me some slack OK!.

Gohan: I know how ya feel. 

Gohan said throwing the dildo into the grass 

Trunks: God Krillin you smell like ass.

Krillin: NO REALLY MAYBE ITS BECAUSE TWO DICK WADS DECIDED TO FUCK ME UP FOR NO REASON AND THEN **TAKE A SHIT ON MY FACEEEEEE!  
**  


Trunks: Damn someones got their period.

They approached their car and some Jamaican guy was waiting for them.

Safari Guy: Come on mon we don't got all day.

He said in a strong Jaimaican accent which left Vegeta confused 

Vegeta: Why is he talking like that?

Bulma: Its called an accent people have it sometimes when their from other countries 

Safari Guy: Come on lets smoke that weed mon Bumbaclat!

Vegeta: What the fuck did he say?

Bulma: Oh shut up Vegeta and get in the car.

They all got in the car and began their Safari ride. 

Safari Guy: And they you see a rhinoceros... BUMBACLAT

Vegeta: STOP SAYING THAT

The Safari man then whispered in Vegeta's ear

Safari Man: Tic Toc Gun Shot! Bullet Bullet 

Vegeta: What the fuck are you talking about! 

Trunks: Dad just enjoy the ride

Suddenly the same old man appeared in a car next to them.

Old Man: Hey kid I've got Candy!

Gohan: Aren't you that same guy who butt raped me earlier 

Old Man: Umm no

Gohan: Your wearing the same sweater and you have my cum stain on your sweater!

Old Man: But I really have candy this time.

Gohan MMM? OK!

Gohan then jumped into the old mans car

Chi Chi: GOHAN WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING 

Gohan: Mom he has candy

The man then knocked him out with a shovel and drove away laughing like a maniac 

Vegeta:AHAHAHHAHAHAHA Gohan's such a fag

Chi Chi: Shut the hell up who got raped by Frieza

Vegeta: SHUT UP SHUT UP 

Vegeta starts crying hysterically 

Trunks: Dad control yourself 

Krillin: Seriously Vegeta

Everyone turns towards Krillin

Everyone except Krillin: WHY ARE YOU TALKING YOUR NOT IMPORTANT

Trunks then throws Krillin out of the car

Trunks: FUCK OUTTA HERE BITCH

Krillin then is eaten by a million hungry animals

Safari Guy: Ok mons here we have live tigers do not aggravate them BULLET BULLET

Vegeta: Stop sayin Bullet Bullet 

Safari Guy: Bullet Bullet 

Vegeta:(&&)()()()fuck&&(

They finally reached a camp site and everyone got out of the car.

Safari Guy: Bumbaclat this is the musical part of the Safari tour

Suddenly 20 people appeared next to the safari guy and they began singing and dancing 

Safari Guy: A WHOLE NEW WORLD! BUMBACLAT. A WHOLE NEW MAGICAL SOME SHIT LIKE THAT

Suddenly Bulma Chi Chi and Trunks began dancing 

Everyone surrounded Vegeta and began dancing around him 

Everyone except Vegeta: DOOOOOO NOT BE SAAAAAD VEGETAAAAAAAAA GETTING BUTTTT RAPEEEEED IS NOT ALLL THAT BADDD AS LONG ASS YOU LISTEN TO YOURRRRR HEARTTTTTT.

Vegeta: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Everyone stopped dancing and looked at Vegeta

Vegeta: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS MEANIGLESS SCUABBLE 

Vegeta: I AM THE PRINCE OF A-

Everyone except Vegeta: LALALALALALALALALALALAALLALALAA VEGETA'S THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS LALLALAALALALALALAALLALLAALALALALAALALALALALLA

Finally the musical ended 

Everyone was getting back into the car

Krillin was crawling out of the forest half dead

Krilling: WAIT GU-

A cougar jumped on top of him and bit his head off

During the ride the Safari Guy rolled up a blunt and began smoking it

Safari Guy: This is some good plant man.

The safari guy was so stoned he began driving the wrong way and they flew off a cliff 

Krillin was down their still alive somehow

Krillin: I- I'm still alive ye-

The car landed on him killing him this time 

They finally drove out of the safari and went to the picnic area

Safari Guy: Hope you mans enjoyed the ride BUMBACLAT

He then drove away at 100 mph 

They all went over to where Chiatzou and Tien were sitting with food ready

Tien: Hey guys me and Chiatzou decided to come after all

Vegeta: God why are you and that little round thing always together are you guys fuck buddies or something?

Tien then had a flash back

**FLASHBACK**

**Tien:Oh ye you little round bitch you like it up the ass don't you **

**Chiatzou: OOOOO FUCK ME HARDER TIEN SPANK ME YOU 3 EYED FREAK OHH OHHH**

**Tien: OH YEA USE YOUR TELEKINISES ON MY DICK OH YEAA**

**END FLASH BACK**

Tien:NO! WHERE NOT

Tien: Maybe you and Goku are fuck buddies

Vegeta then had a flashback

**FLASH BACK**

**Goku: Hey Vegeta can I borrow some sugar?**

**Vegeta: What ever clown**

**Goku then bent over and his pants ripped**

**Vegeta then unzipped his flyer **

**Loud animal noises could be heard after that **

**Vegeta: You never tell anyone of that**

**Goku: Okay Veggie hehehehehe **

**END FLASHBACK**

Vegeta: HELL NO!

Trunks: Hey look its Goku!

Goku landed beside them with a green thing in his hand

Vegeta; Heh I love pickles 

He then snatched it out of Goku's hands and began eating it

Goku: Um Vegeta thats not a pickle 

Vegeta: Cucumber what ever 

Goku: No actually its Piccolo's dick... I ripped it off remember what I said earlier 

Vegeta spits out the dick

Vegeta: MOTHER FUCKER!

He yells before running into the bathroom

Vendor: HIPPIE I STILL WANT MY MONEY

The vendor said chasing him 

Goku: AKWARD, SO WHERE GOHAN?

Trunks: Kidnapped by the same guy for candy and is probably taking it up the ass as we speak.

Goku: MOTHER!!! 

Goku then took off looking for Gohan 

**Tune in for the next episode**


	5. Chapter 5

This is the season finale of Six Flags DBZ Adventure but don't worry I'm going to be coming out with a new story similar to this except it will be about everything instead of just Six Flags. Just expect DBZ Comedic Adventures to be out soon lol.

**Chapter 5:Season Finale **

Bulma:Okay guys its 5:00 we'll be leaving in an hour! So enjoy whats left of our time here.

Trunks: Hey lets go to the tube ride thing

Tien: You mean the ride where you go on the raft and threw the tunnel?

Trunks: Yea thats what I'm talking about

Tien: Yea I'm in

Trunks: Dad you coming?

Vegeta: Either that or pack so fuck it I'm in.

Suddenly Piccolo landed beside them

Piccolo: Where the fuck is Goku!

Trunks: He went looking for Gohan why?

Piccolo pulls his pants down

Piccolo: He ripped my fucken dick off!!

Everyone stared at the hole were Piccolo's penis used to be

Trunks: Dude can't you like fucken regenerate or some shit?

Piccolo: Fuck why didn't I think of that

Piccolo then regenerates his dick which was probably the most disgusting thing Trunks had ever saw.

Trunks: Dude please don't do that again!

Vegeta: Forget the Nameks stupid penis lets go to the blasted ride already.

Piccolo: I guess I'll come to.

Vegeta: NAMEK! YOU'D BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY SON

Piccolo: Relax Vegeta I'm a pedophile I only like little boys

Trunks:Thank godd!

Tien: Guys lets go before we leave

Trunks: Right lets bounce

Vegeta: What the fuck since when do you say that!

Trunks: Since I started chilling with my boys up in the hood yo!

Tien:NO

Piccolo: No

Vegeta: No shut the hell up your not "G"

Trunks: Not even a little?

EVERYONE: NO!

Meanwhile Goku was searching for Gohan

Goku: Where the hell are you Gohan I swear to god I'm getting you neutered when this is over.

Goku landed near a building and heard loud noises so he decided to fly up towards the window.

What Goku saw made his jaw drop. Gohan was doing a porn video with 5 different guys. One guy was hammering his ass while the other two were fucking him in the armpit while Gohan was giving head to the other two guys.

Goku: GOHAN WHAT THE FUCK

Gohan: (Slurrp) they said (slurrp) that they would (slurrp) give me candy if I (slurrp) did this.

Man #1: Yea bitch suck that cock yea yea yea yea yea

Goku was horrified at the next scene all 5 men began cumming in Gohan's mouth.

Goku: GOHAN NO DON'T

Old Man: GOOD NOW SWALLOW

Gohan:(Swallows)

Goku:Ah you stupid mother &(

Old Man: Now look into the camera and say "I JUST GOT FUCKED BY 5 MEN"

Gohan: I just got fucked by 5 men.

Old Man: Congrats Mr.Son you've just completed your first gay porn video!

Goku: (Slaps forehead) my sons a fucking gay porn star where did I go wrong.

Suddenly the lights went out and Goku was hit in the head with a shovel.

When he woke up he was in chains

Goku: WHAT THE FUCK GET ME OUT OF THIS

Gohan: Dad the man said he'll give you candy if you make a porn video!

Goku:I DONT WANT ANY F&CKEN CANDY!!

Old Man: Don't worry Mr.Son were doing a special video on gay sex slaves and since your in chains your the perfect candidate.

Goku: NO FUCKEN BITCH YOU KNOCKED ME OUT NO

Suddenly the old man gently places his dick in Goku's mouth

Goku:(Mumbling) get this(mumbling) fucking dick out of my mouth

Goku then bites the guys dick

Old Man: AHHHHHH FUCKEN ASSWHOLE FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY I'LL HAVE YOUR SON SUCK YOUR DICK HOWS THAT WE CAN CALL IT FATHER SON BONDING HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA.

Gohan:Are you sure it dosen't feel right

Old Man: Don't worry its perfectly natural for a son to suck his fathers dick

Gohan: Are you sure?

Man flashes candy

Gohan: OKAY!!

Gohan the went down on his dad

Goku: GOHAN DON'T DO IT!

Gohan then gently placed his fathers dick in his mouth and began his work

Goku:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Back at Six Flags **

Tien,Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks were next in line.

Trunks: Dad please don't do anything to hurt anybody this time.

Worker: NEXT!

Trunks hopped in and went into the tunnel.

Trunks was going threw the ride when a surprise came out

Machine: Congratulations this is the nightmare tunnel it makes all your worst night mares come true.

Suddenly the water stopped and Trunks was stuck

Trunks: What the fuck?

Suddenly a flash back of him and Future Gohan could be seen right in front of him.

Trunks: But Gohan is this normal for a student to masterbate his Master

Future Gohan: YES IT TEACHES ...YOU AHHH ... HAND.. AND EYE COORDINATION...

Trunks:But whats this white stuff on my hand

Future Gohan: OH ITS UMM... CANDY YEA CANDY!

Trunks: COOL I didnt know we can make candy

Trunks said licking the cum off his hand

Future Gohans sweat dropped

The flash back suddenly ended

Trunk:GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!

The water began and Trunks continued his ride out of the tunnel.

Tien was currently going into the tunnel.

Tien: Well this is nice.

Nightmare Machine: Congratulations this is the nightmare machine it makes all you nightmares come true

Tien: Your fucking with me!

Machine: NO I AM NOT

Suddenly visions of General Tao could be seen

Tien:NOOOOOOO

Suddenly the ride continued

Machine:If your going to scream like a little bitch I won't bother

Piccolo was going threw

Nightmare Machine: Congratulations this is the nightmare machine it makes all your nightmares come true

Piccolo: YEA SURE IT DOES

Suddenly images of Gohan and Videl came up

Piccolo;W-who's that

Machine: Gohan's future girlfriend Piccolo he's going to dump you for a girlfriend

Piccolo: NO!!1

Machine: OK OK STOP CRYING

The ride continued and Piccolo left the tunnel

Finally Vegeta entered

Machine: (SIGH) Congratulations this is the nightmare machine I make all your nightmares come true

Vegeta: EAT ME!!

Machine: OK I HOPE YOU WEREN'T BEING SARCASTIC

Suddenly a mechanical hand appeared and began jerking Vegeta off

Vegeta: WHAT THE FUCK I WAS JOKING GET OFFFF!

Machine: OK OK ANYWAYS

Images of of Vegeta getting beat up by Guldo were flashed

Vegeta:WHAT THE- THIS NEVER HAPPENED I ALREADY NOOBED HIM!!

Machine: HEHEHE

Suddenly images were flashed of Vegeta getting beat up by Krillin

Vegeta: NO NOW YOUR GOING TO FUCKEN FAR YOU'D BETTER STOP

Suddenly images were flashed of Vegeta getting beat up by Master Roshi

Vegeta: No!!

Machine: Man I love my job okay get out of here

Vegeta landed next to Tien Trunks and Piccolo who all looked weirded out

EVERYONE: DON'T ASK!

Bulma: HEY EVERYONE WERE LEAVING!

Everyone got into the car exept Yamcha Krillin Goku and Gohan. Yamcha was off crying Goku and Gohan were getting their freak on and god knows what happened to Krillin.

Suddenly Goku and Gohan landed beside their car

Vegeta:Where have you clowns been its been crazy here.

Goku: I don't want to talk about it

he said glaring at Gohan

Bulma well lets go home

**Porn Studios**

Producer: Aw man this father son porn is great

Goku: No Gohan don't stop ahhhhhhhh I cummed

Gohan: (Sluurp) its almost over

Gohan: (Gargle) (Swallow) done!!

Producer: Man this is some fucked up shit hahahahahaha.

**And the story of the DBZ gang in SIX FLAGS come to an end but that dosen't mean their won't be other adventures tune in to the continuation of this story called DBZ Comedic Adventures!! We will get to see other things such as what happened to Krillin and the Comedy version of The Cell Games! BTW WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO KRILLIN?**

_ZIMBABUE:_

Krillin: Where am I?

A tribe of people with spears came in and began dancing around the cage Krillin was in

Krillin: DUDE WHAT THE FUCK GET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE

Tribe Member: AHH TONIGHT MEN WE FEAST ON WHITE MAN!!

They all yelled in sync and true Krillin into a cooking pot

**TO BE CONTINUED in DBZ COMEDIC ADVENTURES **


End file.
